spring_and_i_rp_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Guide to Seditionism
Log 1 (4-19-17) As of this moment, the Seditionism Movement is active. These people believe the shit I gave them- that I was a descendant of God, who has told me that we all shall find peace and unity under a form of government that only He would give us. Of course that's bullshit. They now believe that I am a Holy figure, and they praise anything I do as long as it's reasonable to them, which is every single thing that I do. I told them that my form of government is a theocracy- I'm basically looking to become a dictator. A dictatorial theocracy where I'm the one leader. I added in a few spices of communism and socialism, and I called it Seditionism. They fell for it even then. Because of my movement, everybody has been rioting in most of Europe's nations. One of the things I told them was that God saw the European Union as an obstruction to peace, so they starting rioting in all of them. They all believed it. Now, it's making headlines. Everywhere you can imagine- all the time, breaking news- rioting happening in capital of whatever, stay away. It's gotten so bad that two countries have declared their capitals disaster zones. That's what I call a revolution. Log 2 (5-02-17) France has fallen. A few minutes ago, it was made clear that Paris literally burst into flames because of rioting and some people decided to clear out the Parliament, and no citizen was safe anymore. I'm heading over to the capital now to declare it a victory, and that'll be the start. You see, France owns nuclear weapons, a lot of military power, and a whole fleet of ships. Since the surrounding countries are more than likely to fall within the next few weeks, that's more land and military force for us. We'll adopt a new flag and declare ourselves a nation. Since I said MOST of the nations in the European Union were getting "rioted", they've all now began having issues with my followers. The US appears to be going apeshit, and Clinton isn't really doing anything about that- so I doubt any reaction, and if anything, a governmental collapse under its own weight. Log 3 (7-28-17) It's been a bit since I wrote in this journal, but I have an update. First, two countries have fallen since I last wrote (Germany and Italy), which puts tremendous stress on the surrounding countries. The European Union no longer exists. Russia has declared war, but they're having their own problems, so I don't need to worry about them. They're just going to become one of us. Other than that, nothing important's happened. Log 4 (12-25-17) Remember how I said they all treat me like a god? I wasn't joking. Today, they decided to throw a party for Jesus, but they threw a bigger one for me. Some went as far as to believe I'm Jesus reincarnated. Since I've last wrote, all of the surrounding countries of the 3 that fell have fell except for Russia and the UK, solely because of the movement and rioting. To think that one guy could cause so much chaos... Also, forgot to mention the WMD's that I got supplied with as the nations dropped. Since I'm a bit secretive, I'm not writing them down here, but they're in an undisclosed location in what used to be Germany. Anything from nukes, bioweapons, rockets, you name it is there. I love threatening my enemies with them, because they back off any time I show pictures of the routine tests of them. A beautiful example of that is with the USA- they threatened to launch a full scale invasion on one of the shores of France- and then I broadcasted a live feed of a nuclear test and then they postponed it. Funny, huh? Log 5 (1-08-18) So, today, I invaded Belgium and Spain. There were heavy casualties- for them. WMD's is what replaced our troops after a few hours, and they surrendered almost immediately. The media went crazy, which was real funny- CNN, BBC, almost anything you can imagine, covering footage of the massive battles and the ensuing devastation and use of my WMD's. At their nations capitals, I gave out the order to all previous citizens to hand over citizenship to the nation, or face getting deported. Most of them agreed. That's fun and games, right? I won't be writing in this thing for a bit. I'll be heading from place to place giving speeches about how great things are. As each month goes, nations will fall and we will take their place. Things will change and Seditionia will become a- wait. My nation was never given a proper name, even though it had its own leader and form of government. I need to fix that. How about... the New Great Republic of Sedition. No, that makes no sense. The Principality of Sedition? Nope. How about... the Theocratic Sedition of Europe? Yeah, that sounds all good. I'm going to announce that tomorrow.